Talk:Morbolger
Killed as a 55Mnk/27Dnc. Blew Hundred Fists right away. In hind sight, Drain Samba right off was a mistake. Spammed Curing Waltz until I was paralyzed. Hit with Raging Fists. A sliver left on both of us. Me, 1; Morbolger, 0. Gear was not that special. Decked out in Taru RSE, 2 Sun Rings, 2 Spike Earrings. For anyone who is interested, Shiva TOD for 6/3/2011 is 7:00 AM CST. Is there a place to put monster TOD on the internet? -Geoclasm * Killed as 61Sam/30Dnc with ease. Kept 300tp up, Seigan/Third Eye just in case and used 2hr since it was up. He died in less than a minute. Had soboro, hauby, just decent gear. This NM aggros without discretion. I left my RNG73 standing in the room overnight, and came back to find myself having been killed and HP'd by Morbolger. As far as I know, not all NMs aggro you if you are 30 levels higher than them, but I guess this one does. Thought those who decide to idle in the room ought to be aware. --Jella 18:32, 1 June 2007 (CDT) *I know what you mean, the same thing happened to me once too >< --Lordshadow 17:25, 1 October 2007 (UTC) *And myself as well. --Mitsukai-Hawke 06:32, 17 March 2008 (UTC) *Just as a note. A SMN75 can go AFK in this room with free carby out and have the NM aggro them with no danger. Carby will kill the NM and you will get the drop (my carby took almost no damage so lower level SMN would obviously work). Naturally, if others are camping the mob they should claim it, but this is a very safe way to get ToD and possibly get the drop. ShadowKatze 08:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Does anyone have a recommendation on how to get the ToD? Just standing there while you are asleep you can't see the time it happens, just that it does happen. Thank you for your time. --Baldie Kujata 04:15, 5 May 2008 (UTC) FFXI + TIMESTAMP + GOOGLE--Ghostsix Midgard 02:35, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Or if you want to go the safe route, you can count the conquest updates that happens every full hour. Activate some chatfilters and unequip LS so its ToD doesn't get deleted, not too many filters though or you might filter out anything that happens to the NM. --Risa 15:02, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I got aggroed by this NM with Invisible up. It could have just been bad luck (I've heard stories of invisible failing before) but it might be worth checking if it's true sight, or sight and hearing? Along with it aggroing to level 75s, it might make sense for it to be more capable of finding targets than the average Morbol. --IneptOne 15:53, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :I went back in, and this time used Sneak as well as invisible, and walked right by the NM. Logically, I ought to have used only one, and not both, then I'd have a better conclusion. But either my Invisible effect just failed that one time, or it aggros by sound as well as, or instead of, sight.--IneptOne 21:20, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Morbols aggro by sound. Grm88 12:49, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Are there spawn conditions for this? It doesn't really specify timed or lottery, just that the Stropers aren't placeholders. --Demitri Omni 16:26, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :It's not a lottery spawn, it's a normal timed spawn. It can and will spawn while no-one's there to kill it, and you don't have to kill anything to make it spawn... just wait. --Taeria Saethori 18:41, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :I am pretty sure that it is made clear in the article that it is a timed spawn, and has no place holder: --Suirieko 18:59, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::"Spawns around (H-10) on the third map approximately every 21-24 hours. The Stroper in the room is not a place holder." Spawn Pattern Someone told me that this NM spawns like some endgame NM; a one minute window every 30 minutes. Is this the case? Has anyone else noticed this? --Volition 14:41, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I would just like to say, that after camping it, I believe the mini-window is accurate. It popped exactly 1:30hr into the window, 2:00 for my friend ant :30 for his friend before him. If more people could test this, it would help. Unfortunately, during it's three hour window it can pop at anytime. It was only coincidence on those occasions. Today it popped roughly 13 minutes into the window. Cheers mates. --Operaman 3 June, 2009 I agree with Operaman. Same thing happened to me. Spawned 3 minutes into window for me. Nightcrew 17:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Can also confirm that it does not use a mini window - it popped at odd times during the 3 hour window both of the last two nights on Fairy --Roguenet 17:55, 23 June 2009 (UTC) SMN afk solo I am pretty new around wiki, but i changed the summoner party down to level 68, as i just did that method last night. Im not sure how much lower a smn could get to still be able to kill it. EnricO 11:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC)EnricO Stroper So, I went to Ordelle Caves after the May 2011 update and noticed that there are 3 Stropers in the room now and not just one. It makes me wonder if the spawn conditions for this NM have changed. Peldin 21:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The spawn conditions have not changed. It is still a timed spawn. Jingledong 09/07/2012 Despawn? Anyone know if Morbolger despwans if he is not claimed? I got luck and got him when I walked into the room for the first time ever and he was up so not sure. On a side note, the reason there are probably now 3 stropers in the room is because 2 stroper used to spawn on the lower level where all the high level (90+) mobs spawn, so SE probably moved them to this room. Latravant (talk) 23:46, July 20, 2013 (UTC)